


Like Withering Daisies

by PinkYyeo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied ATEEZ, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Is Hongjoong really dead?, M/M, Up for interpretation, super short!, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkYyeo/pseuds/PinkYyeo
Summary: Was he having a psychotic breakdown? He could’ve sworn he head Hongjoong, could it have been the current owner of the phone number? It couldn’t be, the phone number had never been in use before. Not only that but that voice was distinctly Hongjoong’s, he had called him Hwa. Only Hongjoong had ever called him that.(Open Ending)(TW// Implied Suicide)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 14





	Like Withering Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry  
> I made myself cry while writing this too.
> 
> For a better experience read this while listening to:  
> "Get You The Moon" - Kina  
> or  
> "Can We Kiss Forever?" - Kina
> 
> Love,  
> Cherry <3

“Hello it’s been a while I suppose, how are you? Things have been pretty shit since you left. Why didn’t you think of another way out? We still need you, ya know?  
“Why didn’t you rely on us? We were always here for you. If only I had been more open to conversation. I’m sorry I failed you, you tried to reach out so many times, and every time I came up with a new excuse.” Seonghwa laughed breathlessly, surprising a sob, “I have taken over your bed, it still smells like you, might just be my imagination but I swear it’s there. Ugh, that’s so creepy, isn’t it? I’m sorry. I wish you were still here, I wouldn’t look like such a psycho then, would I? I miss you,”  
“I miss you too Hwa,”  
“Hongjoo-” The call dropped.

“What the fuck,” Seonghwa whispered.  
Was he having a psychotic breakdown? He could’ve sworn he head Hongjoong, could it have been the current owner of the phone number? It couldn’t be, the phone number had never been in use before. Not only that but that voice was distinctly Hongjoong’s, he had called him Hwa. Only Hongjoong had ever called him that. Sobs started emitting from Seonghwa’s throat, sobs he didn't even know he was holding.  
“What happened?” Wooyoung, who had slammed the door opened with horror-filled eyes, “Seonghwa what happened? Talk to me,”  
“I heard him,” Seonghwa’s voice was barely a whisper.  
“Him who? Hyung look at me,”  
“Him!” Seonghwa yelled with a cry, “Hongjoong, I heard him,”  
“Hwa…” Wooyoung looked down at the latter with pity, “Joong’s been dead for five years.”  
“No that was him, I heard him, I swear I did, it was him!” Sobbing harder, Seonghwa whispered, “he called me Hwa”  
"Hyung, let him go," Wooyoung whispered, "He's gone."

As the world grew increasingly darker and shards of glass slipped through the cracks, so did Seonghwa. Growing distant as days, weeks went by, like withering daisies.


End file.
